Episode 1: Une personne, Une histoire, et des souvenirs
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Gibbs va rencontrer une jeune fille venue tout droit de son passé, lorsque celle-ci a vu son meilleur ami ce faire tirer dessus... La suite sera postée quand j'aurais des lecteurs Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis! (Kensi Laventonn est un personnage de ma création, qui n'apparaît en aucun cas dans la série!)
1. Chapter 1

Acte 1

Dans un collège près de Stillwater, en cours :

\- Le Professeur- Bon, Mr Carson Jonathan vous sortez, et Mlle Laventonn Kensi vous accompagnera.

\- Jonathan- Pourquoi M'sieur ?

\- Le Prof- Vous êtes ici en cours d'histoire, donc pour étudier l'histoire, et non pas dormir...

\- Jonathan-*Pff* Juste parce que j'avais ma tête sur la table 2 secondes ... *regard désespérer vers Kensi*.

Kensi et Jonathan sortent et commencent à papoter ...

\- Kensi- N'empêche qu'il abuse le prof, t'avait rien fait ...

\- Jonathan- Ouais j'avoue ... Vas-y pour une fois que je f'sais rien, il me vire, alors que d'ab' j'fais l'con, il m'dit rien ...

Kensi le regarde et sourit, il le lui renvoie ...

\- Kensi- Tu sais, Jonathan, il faut...

*son d'un coup de feu * kensi voit Jonathan s'effondrer, dans un bain de sang.

\- Kensi - Jonathan ! Répond moi ! *En criant* Aidez moi ! *Elle enlève son foulard, et appuis sur sa blessure*

\- Kensi : Aller répond ! Ce n'est pas une balle dans le ventre qui va t'arrêter... *Elle regarde si il respire encore * Aller ouvre les yeux ...

Une professeur arrive.

\- Kensi- Ah enfin quelqu'un ! Venez m'aider Madame Hutson !

\- Mme Hutson- Que c'est- il passer ? *Elle reprend le foulard et continue d'appuyer sur la blessure*.

Plusieurs professeurs arrivent en courant, pour voir ce qu'il ce passe. Un professeur appel une ambulance, un autre appel ses parents, pendant que d'autres s'occupent des élèves qui sont dans les bâtiments...

\- Kensi-*Attristée et assez bousculée* Il c'est fait renvoyer de cour, je l'accompagnais, on a commencé a parler, puis, j'ai entendue un bruit de coup de feu, et puis ... il c'est effondrer. Tout c'est passé si vite...

\- Mme Hutson - D'accord, aller, va rejoindre les autres maintenant...

\- Kensi -*Élevant la voix* Hors de question, je reste avec lui, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent...

A peine deux ou trois minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque la mère de Jonathan arrive.

\- Maman de Jonathan - *Les larmes aux yeux* Jonathan, mon fils !

\- Mme Hutson - Calmez vous, il va bien pour l'instant, son état est stable...

La mère de Jonathan regarde Kensi :

\- Mère de Jonathan - Ah, ça doit être toi la jeune fille dont m'a parler le professeur, tu es restée a ses coter...?

\- Kensi - Oui Madame, ...

\- La mère de Jonathan - Mon nom est Mary ... Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour lui...

\- Kensi - De rien, c'était tout a fait normal...

On entend une sirène d'ambulance.

\- Mary - Ah, enfin, voila les secours...

Les Médecins embarquèrent Jonathan, un d'eux dit :

\- Le médecin - Il faudra que vous appeliez le NCIS, car c'est une tentative de meurtre, et son père faisait partit de leurs agents. Et une seule personne peut monter avec lui, donc je suppose que c'est la maman qui va l'accompagnée...

\- Mary - Oui c'est moi qui vais montée avec lui...

Kensi vu Mary montée dans l'ambulance. Celle-ci s'éloigne de plus en plus. Puis des larmes ont commencé a couler sur ses joues...


	2. Chapter 2

Acte 2

Quelques temps après, le Ncis arrive, en descendant de la voiture, Gibbs donne les instructions à son équipe.

\- Gibbs - Bon, Ziva et Tony, vous allez voir certains professeurs, et leur demander ce qu'ils ont vu ou entendu. Mcgee, tu viens avec moi nous allons voir la jeune fille et la professeur dont nous a parler la directrice au téléphone.  
\- Tony -Ok Patron!

Pendant ce temps, Kensi parlait à une amie à elle et à Mme Hutson.

\- Mme Hutson - Tu sais Kensi, tu n'est pas obligée de répondre aux questions qu'ils vont te poser si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.  
\- Kensi : Je le ferai...  
\- Mme Hutson : Tu es sûre?  
\- L'amie de Kensi -Mme Hutson à raison, ça peut être difficile pour toi...  
\- Kensi - Non, t'inquiète pas Colyne, ça va le faire...  
\- Mme Hutson - *Elle la regarde , comme pour la soutenir* Voilà deux agent qui arrivent.  
\- Colyne - Tu veux que je reste avec toi?  
\- Kensi - Fait ce que tu veux.  
\- Colyne - *Elle regarde Kensi, comme si elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle allait dire* Je te laisse alors, mais si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelle...  
\- Kensi -Ok.  
\- Mcgee - *S'approchant vers la professeur* Mme Hutson?  
\- Mme Hutson - Oui, c'est moi...  
\- Mcgee - Bonjour, je peux vous poser quelques questions s'il vous plait?  
\- Mme Hutson - Oui, bien sur. Vous voulez monter dans une salle?  
\- Mcgee - Pas de refus, il fait froid en cette saison...

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment le plus proche...  
Gibbs arriva vers Kensi, ils se regardèrent un long moment...

\- Gibbs - Kensi?  
\- Kensi - Oui... Vous ne seriez pas... Attendez...*Elle réfléchie quelques instant puis elle lança* Gibbs , Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le père de Kelly...  
\- Gibbs - *Comme attristé* Si...

Un petit moment passa. Kensi regardait toujours dans la même direction, à coter de ce bâtiment, la où tout c'est passé...

\- Gibbs - Tu ne veut pas rentrer...  
\- Kensi - On est en dessous du préau...  
\- Gibbs - Oui, mais sa n'empêche pas qu'il fera meilleur à l'intérieur, allez viens, tu vas attraper froid...  
\- Kensi - Si tu veux...  
\- Gibbs - *Montant les escaliers avec Kensi* Bon, alors, que c'est-il passé?  
\- Kensi - *Les larmes aux yeux et la voix enrouée* Il c'est fait renvoyer de cour, je l'accompagnait,on a commencer a parler, *ils se dirigent vers une salle de permanence, au premier étage* et puis, bah tu connais la suite, un coup de feu, et puis ...*Elle le regarde tristement et ses larmes commencent à couler. *  
\- Gibbs - D'accord, et c'est quel professeur qui l'a renvoyer?  
\- Kensi : Monsieur...

Un professeur ce dirige vers eux...

\- Le professeur - Monsieur, Monsieur!

Gibbs se retourna.

\- Gibbs -Oui...  
\- Le professeur : Nous faisions l'appel des professeurs et il en manque un, Mr Tillet...  
\- Kensi - C'est lui qui a viré Jonathan...  
\- Gibbs - Ok, nous allons chercher dans cette voie là, peut être que Mr Tillet a quelque chose a voir dans l'enquête...

Une femme arrive, elle monte les escaliers a grande vitesse, et ce jette dans les bras de Kensi.

\- La femme - Oh ma chérie! Je suis venue des que j'ai pu... Tu vas bien?  
\- Kensi - Oui maman, ça va...

La mère de Kensi ne fit pas attention a ce qu'il ce passait autour et prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains, elle souriait de toutes ses forces et elle fini par l'embrassée sur le front...

\- Kensi - Maman je te présente l'agent Gibbs... Mais bon je crois que tu le connait déjà...

La mère de Kensi regardait l'agent Gibbs avec un tel méprit. Ses yeux était noir, on ne savait pas trop si c'était de la colère ou un autre sentiment. En tout cas Gibbs, lui, n'avait pas l'air surprit de cette réaction...

\- La mère de Kensi - Bon, vous avez fini de poser vos questions à Kensi?  
\- Gibbs - Oui...*Il glissa, sans que la mère de Kensi s'en rende compte un bout de papier dans une des poche de la veste en cuir de Kensi*

Gibbs lança un regard complice a Kensi. La mère de celle-ci lui attrapa le bras.

\- La mère de Kensi - Allez, viens Kensi, on y va...

Elle poussa Kensi à partir sans même lui poser de questions...

Après que Kensi et sa mère fut partit, Gibbs vit Tony et Ziva redescendre de la salle des professeurs. Il les appela.

\- Gibbs - Alors? *Il s'approche d'eux*  
\- Tony - *descendant les escaliers avec Gibbs et Ziva* On a fini. Bon, la plupart des profs disent ne rien avoir entendus du fait du brouhaha des élèves, c'est l'agitation dans les couloirs qui les ont alertés. Seulement cinq profs ont entendus le coup de feu, ceux qui était au près de la victime en premier...

Mcgee arrive vers eux, ayant entendu la fin de la conversation:

\- Mcgee - Plus Mme Hutson, ils sont six a avoir entendu le coup de feu.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie.

\- Ziva - On nous a prévenus quand on était en haut, qu'il manquait un professeur...  
\- Gibbs - Oui, Monsieur Tillet, c'est lui qui a viré Jonathan de cours...  
\- Tony - Tu pense qu'il a quelque chose a voir dans l'enquête, patron?  
\- Gibbs - Je ne sait pas mais on va bientôt le découvrir...

Ils passent tous quatre la grille du collège. Gibbs avait l'air préoccupé...

De retour au NCIS:

\- Gibbs - *Se dirigent vers son bureau* Tony tu vas trouver, en fonction des connaissances de la victime et de ses parents, qui aurait pus vouloir le tuer, *Il s'assoit a son bureau* et Mcgee, tu vas voir Abby et vous cherchez tous les deux, les appel entrant et sortant de son téléphone *il donne le carton des affaires personnel de la victime à Mcgee* Et si vous pouvez, trouvez les derniers endroit ou il a été ... *Il regarde Ziva* Et Ziva ... Tu vas aider Tony...

Ziva et Tony se mettent au travail, Mgee part rejoindre Abby et Gibbs, lui commence a pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kensi arrive, accompagnée d'un vigile, devant le bureau de Gibbs.

\- Kensi - Rebonjour agent Gibbs, je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Gibbs - *Au vigile* C'est bon, vous pouvez la laisser...*le vigile s'en va* * Gibbs prend son manteau et annonce* Vient, on va descendre...

Gibbs et Kensi se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. Tony et Ziva avaient tous deux écouter la conversation.

\- Tony -Je sait pas ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais ils ce connaissent...  
\- Ziva - Oui et vu comment il a réagis en la voyant devant son bureau, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon pour Gibbs...

Ils échangent un regard complice et se remettent tous deux au travail.  
Pendant ce temps Gibbs et Kensi commençait a discuter, dans un parc non loin du Ncis.

\- Kensi - Maman ne sait pas que je suis ici, et il ne faut pas quelle l'apprenne.  
\- Gibbs - '*N'ayant pas l'air étonné* Et pourquoi?  
\- Kensi - Elle m'a interdit de te voir. *S'énervant un peu* Bon, je ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous mais si vous me ne le dites pas, je me débrouillerait pour le savoir toute seule...

Gibbs la regarde en souriant.

\- Gibbs - Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai garder contact avec ta sœur, mais un jour je lui ai envoyer une lettre à laquelle elle n'a jamais répondue. Elle m'avait apprise quelque temps avant, qu'elle avait une maladie, donc...  
\- Kensi - Tu as cru qu'elle était décédée?!  
\- Gibbs - Oui, ... Le cancer fait peur, et moi c'est ce que j'ai cru...  
\- Kensi - Non, quand j'avait a peu près deux ans et demi, elle as du être emmenée à l'hosto d'urgence, elle y est restée un an et y a été guérie, et maintenant, elle va bien. Vous savez ... Je vous ai reconnu grâce a la photo qu'elle m'a donnée de vous avant d'aller a l'hôpital. Elle m'avait donnée avec un nom, un numéro de téléphone et un numéro de plaque de la marines, elle m'avait dit, qu'en cas de problème je devait me débrouillée avec ça ... Elle me parlait beaucoup de vous et de Shanon et Kelly, elle me disait que vous étiez des personnes formidables, que je n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre...  
\- Gibbs - *S'arrêtant , triste* Tu n'a pas changer depuis la dernière photo qu'elle m'a envoyer de toi... * Il sort une photo de la poche intérieur de son manteau.*  
\- Kensi - *Regardant la photo* C'est moi ?  
\- Gibbs - Oui !  
\- Kensi - Ohlala! la tête que j'avait! Je devait avoir quoi? Un an et demi/ Deux ans...

Gibbs sourit, il prit la tête de Kensi tendrement entre ses main, la regarda en sourient, et l'embrassa sur le front...Il mis ensuite sa main derrière les épaules de Kensi et la serra contre lui. Ils prient ensuite tous deux le chemin du retour vers le Ncis, tout en discutant...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, devant le Ncis.

\- Kensi - Gibbs?  
\- Gibbs - Oui?  
\- Kensi - J'aurai le droit de vous aidez pour l'enquête ?  
\- Gibbs - Bah ... Tu sais, C'est compliqué...  
\- Kensi - Je comprend ... T'en pis...  
\- Gibbs -Mais on peut toujours demander l'autorisation au directeur ...  
\- Kensi -C'est vrai ?! Trop bien !*Elle sourit*

Ils montèrent tous deux au bureau de Léon . Tony et Ziva, les ayants vu , s'échangent un regard douteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Acte 3

Arrivés en haut...

\- Gibbs -*A la secrétaire* Je pourrait voir le directeur Vance s'il vous plait?  
\- La Secrétaire - Je vais lui demander si il est occupé _*Au micro* Directeur,...Vous êtes occupé?...Deux personnes souhaiterai vous voir...D'accord..._

Elle lève la tête et s'adresse a Gibbs...

\- La Secrétaire - Vous pouvez entrer ...  
\- Gibbs - *Entrant dans le bureau* Bonjour Directeur.  
\- Léon - Bonjour agent Gibbs *Ils se serrent la main* *Penchant la tête vers Kensi* Mademoiselle...  
\- Gibbs - Nous aurions besoin de votre autorisation pour que Kensi, ici présente, nous aide pour notre enquête...  
\- Léon - Ah bon, et pourquoi avez vous besoin d'elle?  
\- Gibbs - Elle est témoin de la tentative d'assassinat et est proche de la victime. Elle nous serait très utile pour l'enquête...  
\- Léon - Et ses parents serai d'accord?  
\- Kensi - *Regard vers Gibbs, Tendue* Mouai, bien-sûr...  
\- Léon - *Souriant* D'accord je vois...

Il y eu un court blanc...

\- Léon - Bon, c'est d'accord, mais vous vous débrouillez avec les parents.  
\- Kensi - Merci monsieur!

Léon hoche la tête. Gibbs et Kensi sortent du bureau et se dirigent vers le labo d'Abby. Arrivés la-bas ...

\- Gibbs - Salut Abby!  
\- Abby - Gibbs! *Elle s'arrête en voyant Kensi* *A Kensi* Salut, moi c'est Abby *Elle lui tend la main*  
\- Kensi - *Lui serrant la main* Kensi! enchantée!  
\- Gibbs - Elle va nous aider pour l'enquête  
\- Abby - Cool! *Montrant Mcgee* Voici l'agent très spéciale Timothy Mcgee, c'est le geek de l'équipe. On l'appel Mcgee ou bien Tim parfois, ou même...  
\- Gibbs - *La coupant* Abb's! Alors qu'est ce que tu as?  
\- Abby - Nous avons un certain nombre d'appel entrant et sortant vers un portable jetable, impossible de le tracer...  
\- Gibbs - Ok. *Il se dirige vers la sortie*  
\- Abby - Attend Gibbs! J'ai pas fini!  
\- Gibbs - *Se retournant* T'a quoi d'autre?  
\- Abby - Tu nous avait demandés de voir ou il avait été récemment. Eh bien, tous les mercredi, vers 15h, il va au bar de son village...Mcgee t'a noter l'adresse...  
\- Gibbs - Il est 14h, on a le temps d'y aller, on y trouvera peu être la personne qu'il allait rejoindre...Merci Abb's *Il l'embrasse sur le front* *Il se dirige vers la sortie, suivi de Kensi* Et Mcgee, Tu remonte avec moi!  
\- Mcgee - J'arrive patron!  
\- Abby - *Une fois Gibbs sortie du labo* Y'a quelque chose qui cloche chez Gibbs.  
\- Mcgee - Il avait même pas de café contrairement a d'habitude...  
Gibbs l'appela au loin.  
\- Gibbs - Mcgee!  
\- Mcgee - J'arrive patron!

De retour a l'open Space.

\- Gibbs - Tony, donne moi ce que tu as trouvé *Il se place devant l'écran plasma...*  
\- Tony - Carson Jonathan, fils unique de Eric Carson et de Mary Carson.  
\- Ziva - Tout deux travaillait dans la même entreprise, après avoir travailler au NCIS.  
\- Tony - ou plutôt, le même restaurant: le Jonathan's, dont ils sont les propriétaires. Ohlala! je me souviens encore du goût de leurs Kebabs, un vrai délices, et leurs hamburgers maison, Hmm succulents...

Gibbs lança a Tony un regard foudroyant.

\- Tony - Je t'y emmènerai un jour tu verra...  
\- Ziva - Depuis que leur restaurant a ouvert, celui d'a coté, The Blue Ocean, a fait faillite, et leur propriétaires ont été contrains de le revendre.  
\- Tony - Avant ça, Eric était dans notre agence, et Mary était mère au foyer...  
\- Gibbs - Ok. Mcgee, trouve l'adresse des proprio du The Blue Ocean, ensuite Tony et Ziva allez les interroger.  
\- Mcgee - Ok. *Il pianote pendants quelques seconde sur son clavier* Sa y'est, j'ai l'adresse.  
\- Ziva - On y va!

Tony et Ziva prennent leurs affaires et partit vers l'ascenseur.

\- Kensi - * A Gibbs* Ouah! Ton équipe, elle envoie du pâté!

Gibbs sourit

\- Gibbs - Mcgee, maintenant, envoie un message au collège et demande leurs les plans détaillés des établissements. Ensuite, tu ira voir Abby et vous chercherez d'ou provient le tir.  
\- Mcgee - Ok patron!  
\- Gibbs - Allez vient Kensi. Prend ton blouson, on y va.  
\- Kensi - *Attrapant son manteau* Où?  
\- Gibbs - Au bar de Stillwater.  
\- Kensi - Ah, ok!


	4. Chapter 4

Acte 4

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la voiture, un blanc pesant régnait, comme depuis le début du trajet. Kensi était pensive, la tête contre la vitre. Puis après quelques secondes, une larme amer coula sur sa joue, la jolie fille laissa, le temps d'un instant, ses sentiments la submergée. Mais cela ne dura pas, elle essuya, presque aussitôt, ce qui était, pour elle, une honteuse goutte d'eau, qui ne devait, sous aucuns prétexte, être la ou elle était. Gibbs qui était au volant, avait tout remarquer, mais, il ne posa aucunes questions...

Arrivés au bar, Gibbs s'adressa au barman:

\- Gibbs - Bonjour, *il montre sa plaque* je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs, et voici ... Euh ... Ma stagiaire. *Kensi le regarde, amusée* Je peux vous posé quelques question ?  
\- Barman - Bonjour, Oui bien-sur !  
\- Gibbs - Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ? *Il montre une photo de Jonathan*  
\- Banrman - Oui, c'est un client régulier. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Gibbs - Il c'est fait tiré dessus, nous ne savons pas encore si c'est grave...  
\- Barman - Pauvre gamin, c'est un brave p'tit gars...

Gibbs le regarde, comme pour lui demander pourquoi il disait ça:

\- Barman - Oui... Il est toujours prêt a aider. C'est pas rare qu'il aide des personnes âgés a traversé la rue d'en face, ou qu'il les aides a porter leur courses...Une fois même, j'était débordé au bar, et il m'a aider a servir les clients en attendant son ami...  
\- Gibbs - Son, ami ?  
\- Barman - Oui, il venait tout les mercredis vers 14h et buvait 1ou2 verre de limonade, avec quelqu'un, et parfois seul, puis vers 14h45/15h il rejoignait un gars, plus vieux que lui a une table et restais a peu près une demi heure a parler...  
\- Gibbs - Vous pouvez nous décrire cet homme?  
\- Barman - J'ai mieux, une photo! *il sort son appareil photo pour la montré a Gibbs* En effet, mercredi dernier, il avait l'air inquiet et il m'a demander de prendre discrètement une photo du gars...

Kensi regarda la photo, et fit stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Barman - Oh bah tient, il est juste derrière...  
Gibbs et Kensi se retournèrent, et l'homme croisa leurs regard, il commença a prendre la fuite. Gibbs, ne sachant pas si il était armé, envoya son couteau a Kensi et commence a poursuivre l'homme en fuite. Kensi le suivit sans hésitations. Ils le coursent tout deux pendant au moins 10 rues quand l'homme se fourra dans une impasse. Il se débattait, mais Gibbs réussit a lui mettre les menottes. Kensi, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, vu la situation, resta sans voix. Gibbs met l'homme dans la voiture et retourna a la ruelle, pour rejoindre Kensi, qui ne l'avait pas suivit. Elle n'avait pas bougée:

\- Gibbs - Ça va Kensi?  
\- Kensi - Oui, t'inquiète pas... Et vous faites ça souvent?  
\- Gibbs - Quoi?  
\- Kensi - Courir dix rues pour arrêter un gars?  
\- Gibbs - Bah assez oui!  
\- Kensi - Ohlala !

Gibbs sourit.

\- Kensi - En fait pourquoi tu m'a donné ça *elle lui montre le couteau* vu les circonstances...  
\- Gibbs - On ne sait jamais. Règle n°9 ! *Il se dirige vers la voiture*  
Kensi, ne comprenant pas tout, monte elle aussi dans la voiture. A la fin du trajet, elle regarda l'homme, menotté, assit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, l'air dégoûté, dans le plus grand silence. C'est quand Gibbs le sorti de la voiture, qu'elle décrocha son regard...


	5. Chapter 5

Acte 5

L'Open Space, 5 minutes plus tard...

-Kensi- *a Gibbs* Tu vas encore le faire mijoter longtemps ?  
-Gibbs- Peut être...  
-Kensi- Peut être ?  
-Ziva- C'est sa technique d'interrogatoire, il est infaillible dans ce domaine...

Gibbs partit vers les toilettes. Kensi s'adressa a Tony et Ziva:

-Kensi- y'a un truc que je n'est pas comprit chez Gibbs...  
-Tony-Et c'est que le début , des tas de choses sont incompréhensive chez Gibbs ...  
-Ziva- Tony !  
.Kensi- Bah en même temps...  
-TonyEt Ziva- Tu es au courante ?!  
-Kensi- Si vous pensez a ce que je pense, oui..  
-Ziva- Explique nous ce que tu n'a pas compris chez lui...  
-Kensi- Avant de course le gars, Gibbs m'a donner un couteau, et quand on l'a rattraper, je lui ai demander pourquoi ce couteau, en plus vu les circonstances... Et la il m'a dit : on ne sait jamais, règle n°9! et la j'ai rien piger...  
-Tony- regle n°9: toujours avoir un couteau sur soi...  
-Ziva-Il y a un bon nombre de règles. Il y a la 1 suppléante toutes les autres: ne jamais trahir, berner ou se moquer d'un partenaire.  
-Tony- il y a la règle n°2 : toujours porter des gants sur une scène de crime. Et un jour aussi il m'a dit : règle n°5 ne jamais gâcher le talent.  
-Ziva- Oui oh, ça va , te la pète pas trop Tony...  
Tony sourit .  
-Kensi- Et il y'en a beaucoup comme ça ?  
-Ziva- Assez oui ...  
-Tony- Beaucoup trop a mon gout!  
-Ziva- Oh! Tony!  
-Tony- Bin quoi, c'est vrai ! En a quand même a ce qu'on sais , près de 69!  
-Kensi- 69! Et y'en a d'autres intéressantes comme ça ?

Ils commencent a enchaîner un bon nombre de règles en toutes complicité. Tony était sur sa chaise de bureau et Ziva appuyer contre celui ci:

-Tony- Y'a la trois, ne jamais croire ce que l'on vous dit, toujours vérifier. et ne jamais être injoignable.  
.Ziva- La six, ne jamais s'excuser , c'est un signe de faiblesse.  
-Tony- Celle la , c'est ma préférer!  
-Ziva- La sept, soyez toujours précis lorsque vos mentez...  
-Tony- Elle me fait toujours marrer celle la!  
-Ziva- la huit Ne rien prendre pour acquis. la dix ne jamais s'impliquer personnellement dans une affaire et la onze, Quand le boulot est fait, tire toi, inutile de s'éterniser une fois le travail terminer.  
-Tony- celle la est beaucoup plus facile a dire qu'a faire parfois... Ensuite il y a la douze, Ne ...  
Tony et Ziva se regardent, gêner...  
-Tony - heu... celle la , ont va a passer..

Kensi était amusée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ...

-Ziva- Et y'a la règle treize, les règle sont faites pour être enfreintes...  
-Tony- Sérieusement, y'a un truc que je ne comprend pas la. Il fait tout un tas de règles et a la fin il dit qu'elles sont faites pour etre enfreintes...

Gibbs qui était derrière Tony depuis un petit bout de temps, tapa Tony derrière la tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire...  
Puis il partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire ... Tony l'interrompu:

-Tony- Eh! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Gibbs- *il continua a marcher avec, enfin, un café a la main* Arrête de critiquer mes règles Dinnozzo...!

Kensi et Ziva rigolait, tendit que le petit italien faisait petite mine. Kensi questionna:

-Kensi- Il va en sale d'interrogatoire la ?  
-Ziva- Euh... je suppose oui...

Kensi courut rattraper Gibbs.

-Kensi- Gibbs il faut que je l'interroge avec toi !  
-Gibbs- Non Kensi, *il ouvre une porte * reste derrière la vitre si tu veux.

Il partit avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de lui répondre. Kensi entra sans hésiter dans la pièce que lui avait montrer Gibbs...Elle assista a l'interrogatoire:

-l'homme- Oh! Jethro! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?  
-Gibbs- Nous ne somme pas la pour parler de moi. Ou étiez vous ce matin entre 11 h et midi?

l'homme ne répondit pas...

-Gibbs- Ai-je besoin de reposer la question ?  
-l'homme- Je veux un avocat...

A ces mots, Kensi entra en salle d'interrogatoire, plus énervée que jamais. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

-Kensi- Tu vas dire ce que tu sais oui!  
-l'homme-Qu'est ce que tu fait la !  
-Kensi- Répond Putain!  
-l'homme- Oh ! Tu vas mieux me parler !  
-Kensi- *son téléphone vibra*je reviens... *elle lui lança un regard noir et sorti*  
-Kensi- Allo!?... Oui c'est moi ...Non..*une larme coula**elle raccrocha*

Elle re-rentra en salle d'interrogatoire encore plus énerver que toute a l'heure.

-Kensi- Espèce d'enculer! Tu l'a tuer, c'est ça hein ! avoue ! *elle le leva de sa chaise, l'homme ce laissa faire et Gibbs ne bougea pas de sa chaise* *elle continue a le traiter de tout les noms puis, lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre*

A ce moment la Gibbs sa leva de sa chaise et força Kensi a aller dehors, avant qu'elle ne puisse le martyriser plus.

-Gibbs- Oh , Kensi ! Qu'es ce qui te prend ?  
-Kensi- Cet enculer qui me sert de Père a tuer mon meilleur ami !  
-Gibbs- Calme toi Kensi ! Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça... Je suis désoler... *il l'a pris dans ses bras * Je vais continuer de l'interroger, toi monte voir Tony , et dit lui d'appeler l'hosto. Il sera ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse...Ça va aller ?  
-Kensi- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Gibbs...

Elle fit ce que Gibbs lui avait demander...  
Arrivee a l'open space...

-Kensi- Tony, il faut que tu appelle l'hosto...  
-Tony- Pour quoi faire ?  
-Kens- Gibbs a dit que tu saurai...  
-Ziva- *qui était a son bureau* ah... désolée Kensi  
-Tony- ah d'accord... Désolé aussi...

Kensi les regarda dans les yeux, triste. Mcgee arrive au meme moment et ne comprit pas tout. Kensi partit rapidement vers les toilettes. Tony s'empressa de la rejoindre , juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte des toilettes des dames:

-Tony- Kensi?!

Kensi se retourna les larmes aux yeux, elle les essuya:

-Kensi- Oui Tony ?  
-Tony- Ca va ? fin t'a réponse me parait évidente mais, fin , voila ...

Kensi sourit de l'homme maladroit qu'elle avit en face d'elle.

-kensi- Tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter...

Tony pris Kensi dans ses bras, et la, elle laissa une ou deux larmes couler sur ses joues a teint pale... Elle se deguaga de l'etreinte de Tony et le regarda dans les yeux:

-Kensi-Pourquoi est tu si gentil et t'inquiète tu pour moi ?  
-Tony- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un ou UNE meilleure amie...  
-Kensi- Oh... je suis désolée...  
-Tony- Tu n a pas a l'être. Et puis, ça fait plus de huit ans et demi maintenant. Le passer c'est le passer...  
-Kensi-Tony dit moi qu on oublie...  
-Tony-qu'on oublie quoi ?  
-Kensi - La souffrance..

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'embrassée sur le frond et de la regarder dans les yeux:

-Tony- Si tu as besoin,je suis la...  
-Kensi- Merci Tony...

Tony repartit en direction de l'open space...Il s'assit a son bureau. Ziva et Mcgee étaient aussi tout deux a leurs bureaux.

-Mcgee- Heu la je crois que j ai louper un épisode... je suis comme qui dirait complètement a la ramasse...  
-Ziva- La victime est son meilleur ami...  
-Mcgee- Oh ...

Kensi arriva au même moment et personne ne parlait. Kensi était avec son portable appuyer contre la bureau de Ziva . Gibbs interrompit ce blanc:

-Gibbs- Alors Ziva Mcgee Tony vous avez quoi ?  
-Tony- Bah les propos du «the blues océan » sont très suspects .  
-Ziva - Ils prétendent tout deux être rester cher eux depuis ce matin ...  
-Tony- Ils ont une arme chez eux. À voir si ça correspond avec la balle que n'ont va retrouver. À en repartent de ça le cadavre sera la d'ici dix minutes...

Gibbs regarda Tony,énerver . Il lui fait remarquer la présence de Kensi.

-Tony- Oh heu ... Désole Kensi...  
-Kensi- Ne t inquiète pas Tony...*elle lui sourit*  
-Gibbs- Donc...

Tony et Ziva racontent tous ce qui pourrait être intéressant à Gibbs quand le téléphone sonna:

-Gibbs- Oui agent Gibbs...Ok Abb's arrive...*il raccroche* Je part voir Abby...  
-Kensi- Gibbs peux venir avec toi ?  
-Gibbs- Oui bien sur...vient...

Ils descendirent tout deux voir Abby.

-Kensi-Il t à dit quelque chose ?  
-Gibbs- Oui... Kensi c'est ton père, tu n'a pas le droit de lui parler comme tu la fait...  
-Kensi-Je sais, pardon Gibbs...  
-Gibbs- ce n'est pas envers moi qu'il faut que tu t'excuse ...  
-Kensi-Sinon comment il s'appel?  
-Gibbs-*tenant le suspense* Ahah!*ils entrent tout deux dans le labo d Abby...* Alors quelque tu as ?  
-Abby- Avec notre logiciel j'ai pus faire ce que tu ma demander ... D'après les calculs et ...  
-Gibbs-*la coupant* Fait court Abby ...  
-Abby- D'accord... Le coup à été tirer du bâtiment d anglais, juste la coupant*elle montre un bâtiment sur une carte sur son ordinateur...  
-Gibbs- Merci. Vient Kensi on remonte...* il répartit avec Kensi*

Une fois partit Abby dit:  
-Abby- toujours pas de café...

De retour à l'Open Space Gibbs donna les instructions à son équipe:

-Gibbs- On a rien contre Laventonn , il vas être ramener chez lui... On rentre tous chez nous je vais réfléchir à comment on va agir demain...  
-Ziva- Et les indices...  
-Gibbs- *S'énervant * J'ai tout fait à l'envers regarde le temps... Les indices sont foutu... Au mieux on va trouver une douille et elle va pas s'envoler ...Vous allez tous vous reposer...

Tout le monde prépare ses affaires pour partir... Kensi questionne Gibbs:

-Kensi- Mon père va être relâcher !?  
-Gibbs- Oui ne t'inquiète pas...  
-Kensi-Mais je veux finir cette enquête moi et mes parents ne voudront jamais...  
-Gibbs-Tu fera comme aujourd'hui. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça toi tu es maline ...Je ne vais le sortir de salle d'interrogatoire...  
-Kensi- Je vient.  
-Gibbs- si tu veux...

ils partent donc tout deux vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Arrivé las-bas, Gibbs ouvrit la salle d'interrogatoire:

-Gibbs-Vous êtes libre.  
-Père de Kensi- Merci Jethro.*il sortit et vit surprit sa fille* Oh... Kensi je suis désolé...

Il voulut prendre sa fille dans les bras, mais elle évita son étreinte...

-Gibbs- Je vous laisse discuter...*il partit*  
-Pere de Kensi-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-Kensi- Il me prend que mon père a surement quelque chose a voir dans le meurtre de mon meilleur ami...  
-Pere de Kensi- Je ne sais pas ce qui...  
-Kensi-*le coupant* Je m'en fout.*elle lui tourne le dos*  
-pere de Kensi- Kensi, j'ai dit a ta mère que je faisait des heures supplémentaires.. Tu.. Ne lui dira rien... Hein..!  
-Kensi- A une condition...  
-Pere de Kensi- Laquelle ..?  
\- Kensi- Tu me laisse retourner au Ncis et revoir Gibbs sans le dire a maman et sans me poser de questions...  
-Pere de Kensi- C'est beaucoup...  
-Kensi- Non ... C est ça ou tu sais exactement ce qui ce passe ... Elle ne supportera pas d'avoir ENCORE un mari avec des problèmes de justice...  
-pere de Kensi- je suppose que je n'es pas trop le choix...  
-Kensi- C'est çà...  
-Pere de Kensi- bon c est d accord...  
-Kensi- j y vais...  
-Pere de Kensi-ou?

répondit pas... Elle remonte a l open space suivit par son père...

-Mcgee- Ah! On vous attendait... On descend?  
-Kensi- Ok Mcgee! On vous suit!

Ils montaient tous dans l ascenseur. Vance les avaient rejoint... Une bonne ambiance régnait, mais on sentait une certaine tension entre Gibbs et le père de Kensi... Ils s'arrêtaient tous pour parler sur le parking. Dix minutes s'écoulaient quand quelqu'un les interrompu une arme a la main... Il menaça de tirer. Gibbs Ziva Mcgee et Tony étaient en position de défence, leurs armes pointer sur l'homme qui lui même pointait son arme sur Kensi...

-l'homme- Baissez vos armes si vous ne voulez pas de morts !

Gibbs fit signe a son équipe de baisser leurs armes... Ils exécutèrent tous l'ordre. tous sauf Tony...

-Kensi- *les mains en l'air toujours une arme pointée sur elle... L homme était tout près d elle ...* Tony baisse ton arme!  
-Tony- Hors de question! Il te vise Kensi!  
-Kensi- Ah sans dec'! J avait pas remarquer !  
-Leon- On peut faire un marcher !  
-l'homme-*ignorant Léon* Alors agent Dinnozzo... On refuse de coopérer... Très bien... Je vais d abord m'occuper de vous * il dirige son arme vers Tony, kensi n'était pas si loin de lui* Nous ne somme qu'a environ 5 ou 4 mètres l'un de l autre... Il me sera simple de vous tuer en une seule balle...  
-Tony- Tant que vous ne touchez a personne d autre...  
L'homme désactiva la sécurité de son arme... Gibbs récupéra son arme qui était a terre... Il y eu deux coup de feu et deux hommes étaient a terre dans un bain de sang...

Voila la fin de l acte 5


	6. Chapter 6

Acte 6  
Kensi était à terre, tous comme le fameux homme.

-Tony- *Courant vers Kensi* Kensi, Kensi! *il s'agenouille * Tu n'avait pas à faire ça!  
-Kensi- Oh, c'est bon Dinnozzo , c'est juste une balle dans l'épaule *elle se relève* Tu la eu Gibbs?  
-Gibbs- Oui...  
-Ziva- Tient Tony, *elle enlève son écharpe* appui sur sa blessure, j'appelle une ambulance...  
-Kensi- Je peux pas tout simplement aller voir Ducky!?  
-Gibbs- Non Kensi, c'est plus qu'une simple éraflure ...  
-Pere de Kensi- Kensi, fait ce qu'ils disent...D'accord?

Tony était en train d'appuyer sur la blessure de Kensi. Mr Laventonn voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais Kensi évita l'étreinte.

-Kensi- Papa, va voir Maman elle va s'inquiéter ou sinon...  
-Mr Laventonn - Mais...  
-Kensi- Vas y . Motus et bouche cousu , je lui enverrai un message .  
-Mr Laventonn- Ok, j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon... *il s'approche de Gibbs* T'a intérêt de prendre soin d'elle , et te plante pas cette fois!

Gibbs lui répond oui de la tête avant qu'il parte. Kensi va voir le corps sans vie de l'homme à terre:

-Kensi- Pourquoi mon prof de Techno m'en voudrait?  
-Gibbs- Je ne sait pas Kensi, je n'sait pas... *Il embrasse Kensi sur le front*  
-Léon- *S'approche de Kensi* Vous avez été une héroïne Mlle Laventonn. Sans vous, Mr Dinnozzo serai surement mort à cette heure ci.  
-Kensi- Sans moi, y'aurai pas eu d'histoire...

Léon baissa la tête et s'en alla. Kensi fut prise en charge par les médecins qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Un d'eux alla voir Gibbs:

-Medecin- Elle n'a rien de grave, pas besoin de l'emmener mais il va lui falloir des médicaments contre la douleur, des cicatrisant et des bandages... Je vais vous donnez l'ordonnance et vous direz au responsable légal d'aller prendre tout ca et de veiller qu'elle change son bandage deux fois en 24h et de veillez a ce qu'elle prenne bien ces médicaments...

Tony arrive vers eux:

-Tony- Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle a mal hein?!  
-Medecin- Oui...

Le médecin s'en alla avec l'ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard:

-Gibbs- Je te ramène chez toi.  
-Kensi- Pas de refus, merci!

Gibbs sourit et Kensi alla dire au revoir a toute l'équipe. Une fois arriver devant cher Kensi:

-Kensi- Merci Gibbs, je te rejoins demain?  
-Gibbs- Je viens te chercher sur la place si tu veux.  
-Kensi- Ok ca me va!

Gibbs partit Kensi entra chez elle et elle fut surprise de voir que ses parents dormaient. Ca la dégoûtait: ils ne savaient pas ou elle était et arrivait a dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Elle se dirigea alors vers un meuble, elle ouvrit la porte et choisi une bouteille: de la vodka, l'alcool qu'elle préférait. Elle partit de chez elle et ouvrit la bouteille a l'arrêt de bus, qui se trouvait sur la place de l'église, a coter de chez elle. Il faisait nuit noir, et elle avait bu la moitier de la bouteille en a peine cinq minute. Elle n'était plus très nette, mais continua a était en train de marcher sur le trottoir, et elle cru entendre une voiture derrière elle. Elle se retourna et cru voir la voiture de Jethro. Si c'était vraiment lui, elle était dans la merde... (Excusez moi du vocabulaire). Un homme descendit de la voiture, et malheureusement, c'était bien Gibbs:

-Gibbs- Ca va pas la tête.  
\- Kensi- Oh! Lache moi un peu! Qu'est ce que tu fait la!?  
-Gibbs- Je viens te rendre ton portable que tu as oublier dans la voiture *regarde la bouteille* Allez, donne moi ca...

Kensi regarda la bouteille d'un air triste et la tend a Gibbs.

-Gibbs- Tien, ton portable * il lui donne son portable, qu'elle attrapa avec beaucoup de mal* Allez je te ramène chez toi.  
-Kensi- Hors de question, autant dormir dehors.  
-Gibbs- Pourquoi? Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter...  
-Kensi- Mon cul (encore désolée ) Il s'en battent les couilles ( encore désolée, elle est bourrée ;P) ils dorment paisiblement...

Elle s'en alla, mais Gibbs la rattrapa:

-Gibbs- Alors viens chez moi...  
-Kensi- Tu ferai çà?

Gibbs ouvre la portière en guise de réponse. Ils rentrent tous les deux chez notre agent très special. Kensi prit une douche et Gibbs lui prêta un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama. Ils mangèrent un bon steak et Gibbs proposa a Kensi d'aller dormir, sur un matelas, dans une petite pièce qu'il n'utilisait que rarement. Kensi partit donc se coucher... Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir, elle alluma donc la lumière qui était auprès d'elle et sortit un carnet et un crayon qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle s'endormi. Gibbs qui n'arrivait pas a dormir veillait derrière la porte de la chambre et quand il su qu'elle s'était endormi, il entra pour éteindre la lumière et vit ce carnet, qu'il hésita a ouvrir, mais ce contenta de le poser a coter du matelas et d'embrasser Kensi sur le frond. Il descendit donc, comme a son habitude, dans sa cave, a faire son bateau et se servir un verre... Mais au bout d'une petite demi heure, il entendait Kensi qui gigotait dans son lit. Il décida de la laisser tranquille quand elle commença a crier. A ce moment la il monta aussi vite qu'il le pus dans la chambre ou se trouvait la petite fille et la vit les larmes aux yeux, en train de gigoter encore te encore:

-Gibbs- *avec une voix douce* Oh, Kensi *Il la caresse au frond* ça va aller, calme toi.

Voyant qu'elle continuai de plus belle, il décida de la secouer tendrement pour qu'elle sorte de ce cauchemar:

-Gibbs- *Avec une voix douce*Allez réveille toi Kensi...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Et cria:

-Kensi- Jonathan! *Elle se blottit dans les bras de Gibbs mais n'était pas encore tout a fait réveiller* Je suis désolée Jonathan, je suis tellement désolée... *Elle pleurait*

-Gibbs- *La serrant dans ces bras* chuut, ça va aller, ce n'est pas de ta fautes..., ca va aller...  
-Kensi- *s'étant un peu calmer*il est quel heure?  
-Gibbs- Bientôt une heure...  
\- Kensi- Ok *elle se retira de l'étreinte de Gibbs*  
-Gibbs- Bon, je te laisse, dort...*Il l'embrasse sur le frond et s'en alla*

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs n'avait que très peu dormit,il alla réveiller Kensi qui était dans la chambre:

-Gibbs- Debout Kensi *il avait une voix douce et posée* Je t'es préparer ton petit déjeuner...  
-Kensi- J'arrive...

Kensi arriva et vis les médicament et des bandages sur la table:

-Gibbs- Je t'es préparer ce que Shanon préparait a ta grande sœur avant... J'espère que ça t'ira... Et j'ai été a la pharmacie chercher ce que tu a besoin. Tu prend un comprimer le matin, et après des que tu as mal. Ok?  
-Kensi- Ok, et merci beaucoup pour le petit dej, ça me va parfaitement.

Elle avala son comprimer et son petit dej.

\- Kensi- Je vais m'habiller Gibbs.  
-Gibbs- D'accord. Tu voudra de l'aide pour faire ton bandage?  
-Kensi - Non merci Gibbs, ca ira .  
-Gibbs- D'accord.

Elle partit s'habiller et Gibbs l'entendait gémir et jurer dans la salle de bain:

-Gibbs- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas d'aide?  
-Kensi- *énervée*Oui j'en suis sure!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Son téléphone sonna, mais elle ne répondit pas. Puis il re-sonna deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'a ce que Kensi le jette par terre.

-Gibbs- Tu ne répond pas?  
-Kensi- Hors de question.  
-Gibbs- pourtant tu devrai.  
-Kensi- Si ils inquiéteraient vraiment ils m'auraient appeler hier...

Apres une petite discutions, Kensi et Gibbs prirent le chemin vers le ncis. Tony et Ziva était déjà arrive mais McGee était en retard. Apres quelques minutes ou Kensi était en pleine réflexion sur un des ordinateurs, Gibbs de même et Ziva et Tony étaient en train de faire on ne sait quoi sur leurs ordinateur,la "sonnette" de l'ascenseur retentit et McGee en sortit. À ce moment la Kensi eu une idée. Elle accourra vers le jeune homme en retard:

-Kensi- McGee McGee! Vers le parking il y à bien des vidéos?  
-McGee- Heu oui .. Pourquoi?  
-Kensi- Il avait forcement quelqu'un avec lui...  
-McGee- Pourquoi?  
-Kensi- J'ai réfléchi dans tout les sens... Il n'a aucunes raison de vouloir tuer Tony ni personne de l'équipe. La seule raison pour laquelle il pourrai vouloir me tuer, ce serai parce que il à tuer Jonathan. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait car il était avec ses élèves et n'a pas quitter le cour. Il aurai pu engager quelqu'un, mais j'ai vérifier toutes les pistes, et il n'avait aucunes raison de le faire. Il agit donc sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Et souvent, ils n'y vont pas seul dans ces cas la. J'me trompe peu être mais j ai entendu comme quelqu'un d autre sur le parking à un moment mais je n y ai pas pas prêter attention. Il y avait donc surement quelqu'un avec lui. Donc pour savoir qui était avec lui il faudrait voir les vidéos surveillance du parking.  
-Tony- Wouaw ...  
-Léon- Wouaw comme dit l'agent Dinnozzo ... Kensi, vous pourriez monter me voir?  
-Kensi- Euh... Oui bien sur J'arrive... *S'adresse à McGee* Tu peut faire sa?  
-McGee- Euh ...*il regarde Gibbs qui lui dit oui de la tète* Ok j'te fait ça.

Une fois arriver dans le bureau de Vance ...

-Kensi- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas...?  
-Léon- Non non... Quel âge à tu?  
-Kensi- Euh... À peine 15 ans... Pourquoi?  
-Léon- Tu sais j'ai été Tres impressionner par tes compétences sur le terrain et je l'ai été encore une fois avec vos capacité intellectuels...  
-Kensi- Euh... Ok...  
-Léon- Tres peu de mes propositions son refusée par les personnes au dessus de moi...  
-Kensi- D'accord mais ça nous même ou?  
-Léon- Vous seriez un véritable atout pour notre équipe et je voulait faire la proposition aux personne au dessus de moi de créé un nouveau poste possible... Une genre de consultant, mais mineur, qui nous aiderait dans les enquêtes, avec la protection d'un agent qui serait toujours la avec lui et tout ça avec bien sur l'accord des parents.  
-Kensi- *sourire jusqu'au oreilles* Vous me ... Proposeriez ce poste?  
-Léon- si cela vous intéresse... Mais je ne garanti rien...  
-Kensi- Ça me ferai hyper plaisir!  
-Léon- Je vais proposez ça... Mais tout ça reste entre nous pour l'instant...  
-Kensi- D'accord ! Merci directeur.

Léon fit un signe de la tête et Kensi sortit du bureau de Vance. Arrivée devant McGee:

-Kensi- Tu as les enregistrement?  
-McGee- Oui *Il se lève de son bureau* Tien tu clic la pour aller plus vite, la pour moins vite et la sur pause et sur le coter ta les autres caméras...  
-Kensi- Ok merci !

Elle à visionner toutes les vidéos au moins cinq fois. Sans succès. Gibbs lui dit alors d'arreter et de suivre une autre piste. Mais dans un excès de colère...:

-Kensi- Non,non et non! *elle prend sa tête dans les main, et se tire limite les cheveux.* Y'a t-il un endroit qu on ne voit pas sur les video...? *elle prend sa tête encore une fois en être ses main puis se relève et prend son manteau et s en va* Mais oui bien-sur! Elle prit l'ascenseur et Gibbs partit la rejoindre avant que les portes ne se ferment.  
-Gibbs- Qu'est ce qu'il y à?  
-Kensi- À droite...

Kensi tremblait de partout Gibbs lui demanda si elle allait bien elle lui répondit qu elle avait juste froid... Elle couru si vite vers la droite du parking, dans un endroit assez enfoncé, la ou aucune caméra ne peut surveiller, que Gibbs n'arriva pas à la suivre. Elle arriva devant un camion blanc et ne voyant personne au volant, ouvrit le coffre, retrouvant un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu dans un mauvais état...

-L'inconnu- Sur que tu me retrouverait. Je n'es plus aucune raison de me débattre emmener moi et je vais tout avouer...

Gibbs l'emmena alors. Kensi observa la sorte de machine mécanique qui était dans le camion. Il y avait un seul bouton sur celui ci. Elle appuya dessus et un clown souriant sortit d une petite boite en ricanant et montra de l'index la direction d'une poubelle. Elle alla donc voir ce qu il y avait et se mit à crier. Gibbs qui amenait l'homme en salle d interrogatoire n'était pas tres loin... Il accroche avec des menottes l'homme à une poubelle avant de courir voir ce qu'il ce passait du coter de Kensi... Cet inconnu lança d'un air moqueur:

-L'inconnu- Ah! Elle à du trouver mon cadeau!

Gibbs arrive donc pres de Kensi. Il y retrouvèrent un homme une balle dans la tete.

-Kensi- Desolee d avoir crier. Ça m a surpris.

Elle continuait à trembler.

-Gibbs- Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu tremble vraiment beaucoup...  
-Kensi- J'ai froid, c'est tout!

Apres une vingtaine de minutes, Gibbs était en train d'interroger l'homme retrouver:

-Gibbs- Vous etes donc monsieur Morgan Cartner ...  
-Morgan Cartner- Trop fort. Vous voulez une médaille?!  
-Gibbs- Non, ça ira. Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?  
-Morgan- Vous connaissez ce que c'est la vengeance.. ? Eh bien, le Pere de Jonathan ma fait tous perdre... Même mon toit. Lui tous ce qu il avait c était son fils. Alors je lui ai enlever.  
-Gibbs- Donc vous avouez. Mais pourquoi avoir engager et fait tuer le prof d'histoire?  
-Morgan- Je leurs avait promis de l argent contre de l aide. Mais bon j allait pas leur donner des tunes que j ai pas... Toute façons, l autre boloss, le prof de Techno, aurai fini pareil.  
-Gibbs- D accord.

Gibbs sortit de la salle d interrogatoire et partit en direction de la salle d'autopsie et il croise Ducky:

-Gibbs- Tu n es pas avec Kensi?!  
-Ducky- Non, il fallait que j aille donner quelque chose à Anthony ...  
-Gibbs- Depuis combien de temps elle est toute seule? *courant vers l ascenseur pour descendre en salle d autopsie*  
-Ducky- *suivant Gibbs* une dizaine de minutes...  
-Gibbs- Et merde. Alors t à appeler ton ami psychologue?  
-Ducky- Oui oui. C'est psychologique. À son avis ça fait un moment qu elle tremble, mais y à du avoir un déclic qui fait qu elle tremble beaucoup plus. À son avis faut pas lui en parler et sa va partir au fil du temps. Vu ce qu elle traverse ça doit pas être simple...

Ils arrivent dans cette salle un peu morbide. Et comme Gibbs le pensait Kensi était la ou il ne fallait pas:

-Gibbs- Arrête de te faire du mal.  
-Kensi- mais j'me fait pas de mal. Je lui dit au revoir une dernière fois... *une larme coula*  
-Ducky- Aller remonte avec Jethro Kensi...  
-Kensi- D'accord. *elle embrassa son ami sur le frond et lui dit tout bas "Sorry"*

Une fois revenu en haut Gibbs demanda à Kensi D'attendre un peu car il fallait qu il remplisse des papiers. Elle ne ronchona pas et elle s assit a un bureau libre tandis que les quatre agent remplissait de la paperasse... Elle fini par s'endormir, morte de fatigue.

J entendait une voix Tres loin. Je me débâtait. Contre quoi? Je ne sait pas. Contre tout et rien. J'était dans un lac. Je bu la tasse. L'eau avait un goût de larmes. Je criait. Pourquoi? Je ne sait pas non plus.

-Gibbs- Oh, Kensi, arrete de crier. Ça va aller...  
-Kensi- *En larmes* Jo!  
-Tony- *la prenant dans ses bras* Ça va aller...  
-Kensi-*encore sur le coup de ses émotions* Pourquoi ils me regarde tous Tony?  
-Ziva- Tu à un peut crier pendant ton sommeil...  
-Kensi- Quoi!? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?! Me regarder pas comme ça !

Kensi s en alla honteuse, énervée... Tony voulut aller la rejoindre mais Gibbs lui demande de rester et de la laisse seule. Kensi ce promena pas plus de cinq minutes ...  
Lorsque Kensi rentra au NCIS elle s'excusa auprès de toute l'equipe. Léon, qui était en haut des escalier menant à son bureau, appela Kensi. Elle montât alors le rejoindre dans son bureau:

-Léon- Vous savez la proposition ...  
-Kensi-*toute impatiente* Oui...  
-Léon- Eh bien, elle à été accepté. Mais avec des règles: Vous serez sous la responsabilité d'un agent, votre grade sera agent mineur. Vous devrez suivre des cours spécifiques suivi d un test pour être sur que vous êtes apte à intégrer le NCIS. Vous aurez des test pour savoir si vous êtes apte ou non à avoir un arme. Vous devrez suivre les cours normaux. Et bien sur vos parent doivent être au courant et D'accord de tout ça.  
-Kensi-*toute heureuse* D'accord, merci monsieur!

Ils descendirent tout deux rejoindre l'equipe, mais pour on ne sait qu'elles raisons le père de Kensi était la. Léon proposa alors à Mr Laventonn ce qu'il avait proposer à Kensi. Sachant que l'amour de sa femme était en jeu, il simula un appel à sa femme pour savoir si elle était D'accord de tout cela. Il alla signer tout les papiers et répartit du NCIS un document à la main à faire signer par sa femme. Tony proposa:

-Tony- Pour fêter ça, je vous invite au restos !

Cette proposition fut vite accepter et tout le monde allait manger. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de tout et de rien devant un merveilleux petit plat. Kensi pensait bien sur toujours à son meilleur ami, mais elle passa un bon moment quand même. Kensi fût accompagné par Gibbs. Il n'y avait personne chez elle. En entrant dans sa chambre il y avait un papier poser sur son lit. Il y avait les instructions de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse les deux prochaines semaines à venir, Apres l'école (cours de tir,...) et il y avait, en bas de page, la signature de sa mere. Ceci annonçait le debut de la réalisation d'un de ses rêves. Elle réfléchi à la vérité, les larmes aux yeux. Elle envoya un sms à Gibbs ou elle ecrit: " Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas... C'est obliger..." et Gibbs lui répondit:" Je sais, mais quoi?..."

End !

Merci à ceux qui ont suivi. Et j'annonce le verdicts: le prochain episode sera avec NCIS: Los Angeles!  
Le titre : "Amour et Trahisons..."


End file.
